Professor Layton and the Sphere Hunter
by Chibi-Celesti
Summary: *After the events of Unwound Future* After Luke meets a butterfly that gives him a pale-pink sphere, he and Prof. Layton end up in the world of Spira. They soon join up with the Gullwings in hopes of finding their way back to London and meet someone who had a reason into bringing them both here, surprising Layton in more ways than one. Also filled with Hurt/Comfort and Adventure.


**A/N: The following is non-profit fan fictional story. Professor Layton belongs to Level 5 as FFX-2 is respectfully owned by Square Enix. This takes place after Unwound Future and I changed the ending as Luke never leaving London at all. I REALLY never liked the fact that he and his family moved out of England AT ALL! TT_TT**

Chapter 1: Reflections of the Unwound Future

It's been six months since the 'Unwound Future' incident in London and everyone was still in shock and fear from what stirred in their precious town. No would never imagine that Clive Dove would do such a dastardly deed by assisting in the kidnapping of Prime Minister Bill Hawk and many scientists, create a fake London under the real one from old ruins forcing the scientists to work day in and day out on a 'time machine', and attempted to crush all of London under his machine.

In the end, his own revenge was what ended his free life and got him behind bars but the one person that truly saved Clive from his self was Hershel Layton. The professor was the one person who saved him in the past when he lost his parents to an incident that also took the life of someone else that Layton loved.

Once the 'Unwound Future' incident ended, everyone's lives slowly turned back to normal. All but Hershel's life and heart and he knew that he may never be the same again. Surprised to see that Claire, his special someone, had made it to the future but was still dead brought sorrow into his heart, fearing that he may never be the same again. Luke knew he had to do something to cheer his professor up from the incident. Yet, puzzle after puzzle he never could bring Layton back from the shadows of his mind.

"Um….. Professor, are you ok?" Luke asked in a hesitant voice, hoping to catch Layton's attention.

Layton looked over to his apprentice then smiled. "Hmm? Oh, Luke, there's no need for being concerned about my well being. After all, a gentleman never cries for too long about his past."

But it was a lie to Layton and only he knew he was lying to himself about crying over your past. He wished that he could have done something to keep Claire from accepting her fate and stay with him in the future. He wished that he could have kept her from going to her time machine experiment and die from the explosion.

Luke knew all too well his professor was lying to him about his emotions. So instead of causing trouble, he took the man's word for it and left him be. Wandering around Greensheller University, Luke pondered about he can be helpful to bringing his good ol' professor back. No matter what he could think of, he knew that it won't work at all.

Luke then groans in defeat. "What am I going to do? The professor is at his wits end in sorrow and I just don't know what to do!"

He soon collapsed onto the cool grass, staring into the sky with sadness, knowing he wants to find a way to save him from the past. He inhaled the crisp, autumn air and sighed over his uselessness about the situation Layton fell into.

He sat up after noticing a butterfly resting on the tip of his nose cracking a smile on his face as the delicate insect flew away from his face then land on his signature hat with ease. Thanks to his experience with talking to animals he knew that the butterfly felt sad when he saw Luke all alone with a smug on his face.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'll be fine it's just… I'm worried about the Professor being trapped in the darkness of his own mind" Luke admitted to his little companion.

"I wanted to cheer him up so he can forget about what happened six months ago but no matter how hard I try I can't snap him back to normal."

The butterfly fluttered its wings in response to Luke. "Have you thought of a Puzzle for him to solve that can cure the poor man, Luke?" the butterfly asked.

"Actually, I did think of one." Luke replied.

"This is the puzzle I made up if you would like to hear it."

"Sure, Luke. But if I solve this puzzle," He stopped for a breath. "Would you like to hear and receive a gift to give to your Professor?"

Luke hesitated for a bit about how shadowy Butterfly's deal of a gift sounded. Then responded to Mr. Butterfly in a gentle man-like manner:

"Ok, Mr. Butterfly. But what will happen if you don't solve the puzzle?" Luke gulped at his question to the Butterfly.

"You will still have the gift, Luke. Nothing else. Win or lose you still get the gift. So don't worry about it" the Butterfly said all calmly in an instant.

He felt dumb foiled that the insect became so calm and collective after sounding so mysterious a minute ago about giving him a gift after the puzzle. Instead, he just shook it off and begun to read his newly 'odd' friend.

Getting the gift for the professor from a bizarre butterfly was one of Luke's biggest mistakes in the world.


End file.
